Innocent Blood
by keikoutou
Summary: The gang are all vampire hunters. Yugi is the vampire. But is he more than just a bloodthirsty killer? Does he- a supposedly killer species- perhaps still hold some innocence? And who is after him? Will Yami and co. kill yugi for what he is, or help him w
1. The Killings

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Who asked you?!  
  
Yami: *Smugly* You did.  
  
*Sighs* Oh yeah. Well, sadly, I don't own Yugioh, otherwise I'd probably be richer than Seto.  
  
~~chapter one~~  
  
The soft light of the moon shone dimly upon the streets of Domino City. A lone figure walked slowly past the park, humming softly to herself. Chiyoko was making her way back from work, despite how late it was. Suddenly, a noise behind her startled her.  
  
Whirling around, she called out into the darkness. "Who's there?"  
  
There was no response. Thinking it was only her imagination, she continued on her way.  
  
A few minutes later, she thought she heard a noise again, but this time, she had no time to react. A small figure leaped upon her, sinking his small but razor sharp fangs deep into her neck. Even though the figure was smaller than Chiyoko, the frightened woman's attempts to get him off her were in vain. Slowly, as her blood was drained, she sank to the ground, lifeless.  
  
The figure stood up, and wiped his mouth of the blood. Whispering softly, he bent down to gently touch the dead woman's heart. "I'm sorry."  
  
Immediately, he rushed away, the moonlight glinting upon his wild hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And now for six o' clock news!" The cheerful tv blared as Yami ate his breakfast. Bored, the vampire hunter ignored the annoying newsperson.  
  
"-and Miyagi Aiko reported finding a dead woman, with twin punture marks on her neck. She was found with a small purple lotus shaped mark imprinted on chest. After studies, scientists have confirmed the woman died of blood loss, but this has indeed left many puzzled indeed. For there were no spilled blood-"  
  
Yami jerked his head up from his cereal. That was the sixth reported person to be killed, and found with the twin puncture marks with the purple lotus imprint. Scientists may not know what this meant, but Yami did.  
  
Swiftly turning off the tv, Yami snatched the phone off it's cradle and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end.  
  
"Jou, hey, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hi Yami. Did you hear in the news?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the sixth reported vampire victim."  
  
"What do you think the lotus means? We've never encountered a vampire that leaves behind that sort of imprint."  
  
Yami fiddled with the cord. "I'm not exactly sure. We'll have to ask Seto. Call him, Honda, Anzu, and Bakura. Meet me at my place."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what's the big meeting for?" Honda asked. Everyone was gathered in Yami's living room.  
  
"There's another vampire on the loose. We have ourselves another one to catch." Jou stated.  
  
"But this one is tricky. It hasn't been caught after six victims, and no one has even caught sight of it. Seto, did you get any readings?"  
  
Seto was half vampire, having a father as one. So although he didn't feed on human blood and didn't possess wings, he still carried small -but not too sharp- fangs and had a type of sixth sense all vampires have. It allows them to sense when a fellow vampire is near.  
  
"Actually I did, but it's very faint. That means this one is very young like me, possibly even younger." Seto replied. Most vampires lived to be over three hundred years, and Seto was only 16.  
  
"But what is the purple lotus for?" Anzu inquired.  
  
"I can explain that." Everyone turned to face Seto.  
  
"Among my species, the purple lotus is a symbol of regret and sorrow. When left behind, it represents the vampire is very sorry that it killed. But this is very very rare. One out of a hundred vampires are reluctant to kill for blood. Bakura, was the symbol left behind on every victim?"  
  
Bakura was good friends with a reporter who had investigated the six victims. He spoke up in his soft voice. "Yes. Every victim was found with the mark. All on the chest above the heart."  
  
"So that means this certain vampire isn't a purely evil one?"  
  
"Generally, vampires aren't evil, Honda. They're just mislead, and blinded by rage of the discrimination they are shown by humans. The lotus just means this vampire is rather innocent and is reluctant to follow his nature. Innocent, meaning he isn't angry at humans for discriminating him. But he may be just trying to fool us." Seto answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are we sitting here just talkin' for?" Jou asked rather impatiently. "Shouldn't we be out there looking for the vampire?"  
  
"For once, I agree with the Chihuahua." Seto smirked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Yeah, let's go. Everyone, get your equipment."  
  
The group of vampire hunters went off to prepare for the hunt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a narrow alley way crouched a small figure. Hidden by the shadows, he stretched his small bat-like wings. As he yawned, twin fangs were revealed. Suddenly, a sound made him stop. Alert and wary, the young vampire watched with his sharp amethyst eyes as a human passed by. He was tempted to rush forward to drink the unsuspecting man's blood, but he knew he couldn't in broad daylight.  
  
As the man got closer, the little vampire drew in his breath. His head felt tingly as the man got closer and closer, meaning his sixth sense was reacting to the other being. This other man was also a vampire!  
  
"Oh, Yugi, where are you?" The man called nastily. "Me and my friends have a surprise waiting just for you. Don't be so rude as to ignore this generous invitation, little Yugi! I know you're here. I can sense you!"  
  
The little vampire, Yugi, crouched further into his hiding place, shaking with fear. As the man turned so his back was facing the young boy, Yugi shot out of his hiding place fast as lightning, not caring at the moment whether any humans spotted him or not.  
  
The man whirled around to see Yugi flying away, trying to escape.  
  
Smirking, he unfurled his own wings and took chase. Luckily, not many people were out to see this suspicious scene.  
  
Yugi glanced behind him to see the man catching up. Beating his wings harder, he desperately tried to fly faster, but to no avail. The man caught up and grabbed the younger vampire in his sharp claws.  
  
Yugi cried out in pain as the claws dug into his right wing.  
  
Seto's head shot up. Narrowing his eyes, he asked Yami, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Seto didn't answer him, but just gestured for him and the others to be quiet. He focused on his hearing, trusting it to pinpoint where the sound came from if it sounded again.  
  
A faint cry was heard, this time by everyone.  
  
"Come on!" Anzu took off in the direction of the noise. The group followed.  
  
Panting, Seto noticed his sixth sense reacting. "Wait, you guys! I can sense two vampires now!"  
  
Everyone stopped. "Where?" Honda demanded.  
  
"It's a man and the young one from the news. They're. . ." Seto concentrated. "There!" He pointed to an alleyway.  
  
Yami, as the leader, ordered everyone to stay behind. "Wait here. I'll go first, then I'll give you the signal to approach. Have some garlic powder ready."  
  
Yami inched towards the alley and crept into it, disappearing from the others' view. Jou held his breath, hoping for the best.  
  
A voice rang out, one that was recognized as Yami's. "What the-!" 


	2. Discovery

Oh my.33 reviews for just the first chapter!!! *cries* oh my adoring fans.  
  
*Ahem* anyway, thank u all so much for the reviews.srri if u find this chappie a bit short, but nevertheless, enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Oh yea, I forgot the stupid disclaimer. Well, I don't own Yugioh, if you people are dense enough not to figure that out by now.  
  
~Chapter 2( for real)~  
  
Yami stood, shocked to his very core. In front of him stood a burly man, with the bat like wings of a vampire. He was holding up a young boy by the neck, fist drawn ready for a punch. The boy seemed to also be of the bloodsucking species, due to his small wings and sharp fangs. He was struggling vainly against his captor.  
  
But what really shocked Yami was the resemblance of the boy to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Despite his leader's orders to stay behind, Jou leapt forward to help. He stopped short though, when he saw what Yami had seen.  
  
Staring dumbly, Jou could only gawk while attempting to form intelligent words. "He. . .he. . .you. . .look same. . ."  
  
The man hissed angrily as he recognized who the intruders were. "Ah, the famed vampire hunters. You are known well among my kind. You have brought the downfall of many of my species. I'm not stupid enough to stay here as long as you're around." Turning to the young boy, he growled, "You got lucky just now, Yugi, but I'll be back. That is, if you survive whatever these vampire hunters will do to you!"  
  
Smirking, he dropped his captive and flew off.  
  
Jou was about to use his rope to lasso the escaping bloodsucker, but Yami stopped him. "We have something more to worry about." Yami gestured to the young boy who was now cowering on the ground.  
  
"Jou, go get the others, and tell them to approach carefully." Yami whispered. His partner nodded and slowly backed away to the rest of the team.  
  
The vampire hunter then focused his attention on the boy. "Is your name Yugi? That's what that man called you, didn't he?" Yami talked in a soothing voice, slowly walking towards the vampire. As he did, he reached behind his back for the special powder he made that would temporarily knock out any vampire he approached.  
  
Yugi didn't answer, only watched the other boy cautiously.  
  
Yami, trying to distract Yugi, continued to talk. "I won't hurt you, Yugi. But will you come with me please? I would like to know you."  
  
Yugi's sharp eyes noticed the movement of Yami's arm reaching for something. In a flash, he was up and away, running fast. Behind him, his right wing hung limply in a sprain.  
  
"Catch him, Yami!" Anzu called from behind.  
  
Yami took off after the vampire. He easily caught up, since he had much longer legs than the shorter boy. But just as he reached out to snag the boy's arm, Yugi leapt up, wings beating hard.  
  
Yami watched as Yugi flew away.  
  
"Why didn't you catch him?" Seto demanded as they caught up to their leader.  
  
"Cuz he flew away, stupid! Can't you see?" Yami snapped.  
  
Bakura observed the flying boy. "Hmmm. It looks like his wing is sprained. He won't be able to fly much longer, and when he falls, he won't be able to fly at all. It shouldn't be hard to catch him then."  
  
"But the hard part is actually finding him. You know how well they can hide, especially at night." Honda remarked.  
  
"Then we'll just have to bait him. Seto, vampires are more apt to get their victims at night, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And since he has a broken-"  
  
"It's sprained, not broken." Bakura interrupted.  
  
"Whatever. Since he has a sprained wing, he won't get far. So this is what we'll do." Yami explained his plan. 


	3. Capture

Chapter 3  
  
Yugi painfully massaged his injured wing. Sighing wearily, he was grateful for the night. The shadows would hide him from those humans he had met earlier.  
  
Slowly, a tear formed in the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek. Oh, if only he could live a normal life! One where he wouldn't have to kill to survive. But no, a normal life was merely a distant dream for any vampire. Always on the run, he envied half vampires, for they could live peacefully among humans due to their ability to disguise their vampire side. Yugi, being a full one, could do no such thing.  
  
It was now very late. A good time to feed. But Yugi didn't dare to go out in the open, fearing the humans he encountered earlier would find him.  
  
Ten minutes passed. Then twenty. Before Yugi knew it, several hours had gone by and his body was aching for want of blood. Yugi knew he had to feed now, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
Emerging from his hiding place near the park, he glanced around hoping for a human to pass by. He noticed a tall brown haired teen sitting on the bench a few feet away. Creeping silently towards the human, Yugi sensed something wasn't right.  
  
Suddenly, a rope came out of nowhere towards Yugi, but he dodged it just in time. He could faintly hear voices from behind a bush.  
  
"Damn you, Jou, you missed!"  
  
"Not my fault, he's too fast!"  
  
"Shut up, you two!"  
  
They fell silent, but Yugi wasn't fooled. Ignoring the stomach pangs that urged him to get blood, he fled as fast as he could, wings dragging behind.  
  
Five humans burst out from behind a bush, and they all took off after Yugi. The brunette on the bench followed along too, yelling. "Wait for me, guys!"  
  
"Damn, that guy was fast to be able to dodge my rope!" Jou panted as he ran.  
  
"He has better reflexes than most vampires. I wonder why with him being so young?"  
  
"Doesn't matter now, just catch him!" Anzu hissed.  
  
Yugi ran faster, feet pounding the concrete. For probably the millionth time in his life, he wished he were taller with longer legs.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped, standing in front of a dead end. He turned to face the approaching humans.  
  
"He can't fly, right Bakura?"  
  
The white haired boy nodded.  
  
Yugi bared his fangs in what he hoped was a menacing growl, but only came out as a frightened hiss. His eyes darted around nervously, searching for an escape route.  
  
"Okay, Yami, do your thing."  
  
Yami took out his knock-out bottle and poured some of the powder into the palm of his hand. Yugi tensed as the human slowly reached out.  
  
Without warning, Yami flung the powder over the cornered vampire and watched as the young boy crumpled to the ground, fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi slowly awoke to arguing voices.  
  
"We can't just kill him!"  
  
"But the injection will kill him anyway, because he's too young!"  
  
"Isn't there another way? Can't Seto take care of him, or something? He's innocent, like Seto said! Remember the purple lotus?"  
  
An exasperated sigh. "I know that Anzu, but we can't exactly let him loose on the city. People will be killed because of his need for blood! And even Seto himself said he might be faking his innocence, and we can't take chances!"  
  
"But Yami-"  
  
"Look, we'll all have to think this over. We've never caught such a young vampire before, and definitely not a supposedly innocent one. This situation is different than most times after we catch one."  
  
Yugi groaned. The loud voices were hurting his head. He reached up to hold his head only to discover his arms were bound behind him, securing him to a bedpost.  
  
"Shh, Anzu, he's awake."  
  
"Don't you shush me!" Anzu snapped. The brown haired girl knelt by Yugi, smiling kindly. "Hello Yugi. I'm sorry we had to tie you like that, but we can't take risks."  
  
Yugi didn't reply, knowing fully well what Anzu meant by "taking risks".  
  
"How old are you Yugi?" She asked.  
  
Again, Yugi didn't answer.  
  
"Anzu, it's obvious he's not talking. We'll have to do something else."  
  
Yugi turned to face the boy who looked like him. Yami shifted uncomfortably under the gaze; he still hadn't quite gotten over the discovery of their resemblance.  
  
"Seto should be able to talk to him."  
  
"Right. Let's get him."  
  
The minute the two were out of the room, Yugi struggled against his bonds. If they were rope, he may have been able to break them, but unfortunately they were wire. Yugi sighed. These people- whoever they are- were definitely familiar with his kind. They knew vampires were strong to break rope, so they had obviously used the wire.  
  
Footsteps came, and Yugi's vampire sense reacted. His head jerked up, as he realized a half vampire was approaching him.  
  
"He's in here Seto."  
  
"Okay. You guys just stay out here."  
  
"Aw, but I wanted to see him!" Jou whined.  
  
"I said, stay out here, you mutt."  
  
Indignant muttering came from the blonde.  
  
Seto entered alone. Yugi scrutinized him carefully. Was he trustworthy or not?  
  
Crouching in front of the younger boy, Seto spoke gently, so as not to scare him. "Hello Yugi. My name is Seto. As you probably already know from your vampire sense, I am half vampire. Now, can you please answer my questions?"  
  
Yugi only bared his fangs in reply, clearly unwilling to talk.  
  
Seto felt his temper rising, but he quickly suppressed it, knowing that dealing with Yugi was like dealing with a frightened deer. Mentally counting to ten, Seto tried again.  
  
"Yugi, you can trust us. We won't hurt you." 'Hopefully.' "But I need you to trust me."  
  
Yugi ignored him.  
  
Sighing, Seto fervently hoped he wasn't making a mistake, and reached behind Yugi to untie him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger, but I'm gonna make up for it, don't you worry!!!! *maniacal laughter*  
  
Yami: Ahem, please excuse the ice mistress.she has been quite.unstable from her computer restrictions. Also.Ahh!!!  
  
Icyblue: ahahahhhahaaaa, dieeeeee!!!*swings mallet at yami*  
  
Yami: *Sweatdrop* review to make her feel better!!! Ow, watch it that was my precious hair!!!  
  
Icyblue: DIIIEEEE!!!!!!!! *swings mallet again* 


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: Oh yea, I definitely own Yugioh that's why I have a DISclaimer here!!!!! Get the point!!!!!  
  
Last time: *Sighing, Seto fervently hoped he wasn't making a mistake, and reached behind Yugi to untie him.*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
He quickly drew back though, as Yugi snapped at him, trying to get a bite.  
  
"Cool it, Yugi. I'm just going to untie you." Again, Seto reached to untie him. Yugi did nothing this time, but watched suspiciously.  
  
Once he was free, Yugi made a dash for the window, but was stopped by Seto.  
  
"Yugi, I freed you, so now can you trust me? I trust you enough to not bite me, so give me some credit."  
  
Yugi, eyeing him dubiously, nodded anyway, indicating he would temporarily trust him.  
  
Seto sighed in relief. "Thank you, Yugi. Would you ensure your trust in my friends, also? They are very curious to know you, but I'll make sure they won't hurt you in any way. In return, do you promise not to bite them?"  
  
Yugi nodded again.  
  
Seto stood to unlock the door and call the others. This was Yugi's chance to escape! But. . .the young vampire always kept his word, no matter what.  
  
By now, the whole group of vampire hunters were gathered in front of Yugi.  
  
"Does he promise not to bite, Seto?" Honda asked, slightly hiding behind the taller teen.  
  
"Yes. But be gentle with him. I don't even know if he can talk; he hasn't said a word since we met him."  
  
Reassured that he wouldn't be bitten, Yami approached Yugi. As he sat in front of the shorter boy, Yami noticed how Yugi tensed up at how close he was to a human.  
  
"Hi, Yugi. Do you mind if you answer a few questions for me?" Yami asked.  
  
No response.  
  
'Man, this guy is hard to get through to.' Yami thought. "Can you speak?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Do you believe I'm not going to hurt you?"  
  
Hesitant nod.  
  
"Will you please answer my questions?"  
  
_Very_ hesitant nod.  
  
'Yes! I got through to him!' Yami mentally crowed.  
  
"Okay, how old are you Yugi?"  
  
Yugi held up ten fingers, then another five.  
  
"You're _15_?" Yami asked in disbelief. What a short guy!  
  
Nod.  
  
"Where were you born?"  
  
Yugi stared blankly.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Seto has told me the meaning of the purple lotus print. I know that it means you regret killing your victims. Is this true?"  
  
Nod.  
  
Out of curiosity, Yami asked, "How do you leave the mark?"  
  
Yugi lifted a finger, and a purple glow radiated from it. The lotus shape materialized. Yugi pressed the finger to the ground, and when he lifted his finger, the lotus was marked on the ground.  
  
"Wow. It's like his finger's a stamp!" Jou marveled.  
  
"Quite intriguing indeed." Bakura agreed.  
  
Ignoring the others, Yami continued his interrogation. "Was that magic?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Okay, Yugi. These next questions, you'll probably have to speak out loud, so brace yourself."  
  
Yugi smiled slightly, accidentally revealing a fang.  
  
"First, why was that other man after you? You know, the other vampire?"  
  
Yugi spoke up for the first time. Yami had to lean closer to hear the barely audible voice.  
  
"He feels I am a traitor to my kind, to leave the purple lotus on each human I kill. He thinks I'm wrong to show such mercy to humans."  
  
"Woa, he actually talked!" Jou awed. "Ow!" he cried as Anzu konked him on the head.  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
Yugi continued. "In fact, my entire race feels I am traitorous, so every encounter I have with a fellow vampire is a dangerous one. They all want me dead, because they think I actually _like_ humans to leave the lotus."  
  
"So do you? Do you like humans?"  
  
No answer. Yami decided to let it go.  
  
"Remember in the park, we lured you there?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"When you dodged Jou's rope, I couldn't help but notice the speed and reflexes. You are very young compared to most of your kind, but most vampires don't have as much reflexes as you do. Why is that?"  
  
"I said before, my kind wish me dead because I leave the lotus mark. Often, many come after me, so I need those reflexes to avoid them."  
  
Seto continued for him. "So in other words, he has to avoid both vampires and humans, unless he has to feed. That definitely would improve your reflexes."  
  
Suddenly, Yugi squinched his eyes shut tight, clutching his stomach. Moaning, he barely registered Yami talking. 


	5. Blood donations

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. You wouldn't get anything anyway. . .the only thing valuable I hold is all my anime dvds, mangas, and 5 dollars.  
  
A/N: Okaay, finally! Sorry for the long wait, but I kinda lost my inspiration on this one. Thanks for most my reviewers for their patience, and NO thanks to the one who felt the need to flame just cuz I wasn't updating. . .shame shame.  
  
Anyway, good news for you. Dunno if it'd make much difference to you ppl out there, but this chappie is one page longer than most other of chappies of Innocent Blood. Guess you could call it a treat, though one page isn't much. Heh, srri. Maybe I'll make the next one extra extra extra long.  
  
OK, I'm done talking, ur probably bored now. On with da fic!  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
"What's wrong Yugi?"  
  
Again, Seto answered for him. "He needs blood, Yami. He hasn't fed in a while. With him being so young and all, he has to feed everyday."  
  
Anzu chewed her lip nervously. "What can we do? We can't exactly let him go out to kill an innocent person, despite his reluctance for it, and I definitely object to letting him kill one of us."  
  
"We _could_ inject him-"  
  
The girl interrupted. "No we can't, Honda. He's too young- it'll kill him."  
  
Yugi was now groaning loudly from the stomach pangs. He had ignored them earlier, but they had intensified beyond that point.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Bakura inquired.  
  
"He can take blood from me." Seto declared.  
  
The whole group gasped, and even Yugi was surprised. "Are you nuts? That's suicide! He'll drain ya clean!" Jou hissed.  
  
Smirking, Seto replied casually, "Glad you care." In a more serious tone, he said, "Look guys, I'm a half vampire. I have some qualities of a vampire, and one of them is that my blood will revitalize faster than humans do. Another quality is that I can survive a temporary loss of a lot of blood."  
  
"Well. . .if you say so. . ."  
  
Turning to Yugi, Seto spoke. "Yugi, drink my blood. But not all of it- I'd like to live a few more years, if you don't mind."  
  
Seto lifted the smaller boy so he could easily bite his neck.  
  
Seto winced as he felt the fangs digging in. He felt much of his blood drained, and when Yugi had finished, Seto was feeling quite dizzy. As Yugi withdrew his fangs from Seto's neck, the taller teen thumped to the ground.  
  
"Seto, are you alright?" Yami hovered over him.  
  
Smiling lopsidedly, Seto tried to wave him aside, but blacked out.  
  
". . .He's not dead, is he?"  
  
"He's just unconscious." Yami turned to Yugi. "Did you take too much?"  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"You better not have or I'll. . ." Honda cracked his knuckles.  
  
Yugi began to back away, thinking maybe accepting Seto's invitation to drink his blood wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Honda, stop it! You're scaring him!" Bakura chided.  
  
"I'm sure Seto'll be better after some rest. Jou, Honda, can you two carry him to another room? I still need to discuss some stuff."  
  
The two teens nodded, and half dragged half carried the half vampire.  
  
Yami turned back to Yugi. But this time, the vampire asked a question. "What's this injection you keep talking about?"  
  
"Oh, that. It's this substance Bakura," Yami pointed to the white haired teen, "invented. Every time we catch a vampire, we inject him or her with this liquid. I'm not sure exactly what it does, you'll hafta ask Bakura for that, but generally it gives the vampire the nourishment they need to last the rest of their life. So, in other words, they don't have to drink blood to survive. And I think it erases their memories of being a vampire at all. Ingenious, isn't it?"  
  
"Why can't you do that to me?" Yugi asked timidly. 'I wouldn't have to kill people that way. And it's not like I'd actually _want_ to keep the memories of how I live. Except maybe one. . .'  
  
"You're only 15, Yugi. ("Though incredibly short for one." Yami muttered under his breath.) Most vampires we capture are at least in their hundreds, so the injection only works for older vampires. If we inject you, we risk killing you, and that's something we don't like to do."  
  
By now, Bakura and Anzu had joined Yami on the floor, facing Yugi.  
  
"So. . .what will you do with me?"  
  
Anzu spoke up. "That's a good question. What _are_ we going to do with him, Yami? He can't exactly drain Seto of his blood _every_ day."  
  
"Eh. . .but I'm sure Jou would like that." Yami sniggered.  
  
"Stoppit, Yami! They may quarrel a lot, but Jou wouldn't want Seto dead!" Anzu scolded.  
  
"We also have another problem to deal with." Bakura spoke up quietly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You two probably forgot, but Yugi _is_ being followed by that other vampire, for whatever reason, and probably lots more. They're not likely to give up so easily on Yugi, according to what that man said when he met us. I'm sure he'll be back like he said he would. Having that vampire sense, he'll easily be able to track down where Yugi is. Now, if Yugi is with us, and that other guy wants Yugi. . ."  
  
Anzu realized where he was going at. "Then we're in danger too as long as Yugi stays with us!"  
  
Yugi flinched slightly in guilt, which went unnoticed.  
  
"So, we have another problem on our hands. That's just great." Yami muttered. "And on top of that, we have to wait for Seto to recover, and we don't know how long _that_ will take."  
  
"It'll take him just a day or two to recover." Yugi spoke up.  
  
"That's a relief. . .I think."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*two days later*  
  
"I wonder why those guys didn't come yet?" Anzu pondered. "Maybe they're getting ready to launch a mass attack, or something. Urgh, I've been watching too many action movies. . ." She rubbed her neck where a bite mark was seen. The group had resorted to giving Yugi a little bit of their blood- much to the protest of Jou.  
  
"But I don't wanna get turned into a blood-sucking fiend!!!" Jou had yelled in panic, hiding behind Bakura while watching Yugi.  
  
Yami had answered with an exasperated sigh. "Jou, as a vampire expert, remember you don't turn into one unless the vampire himself wants you to by. . .uh. . ." Yami looked to Yugi.  
  
"By drinking the person's blood and then spitting it back in, mixed with the vampire's saliva." Yugi had supplied helpfully.  
  
Anzu shuddered, hoping they would come up with a better solution, as the idea of being sucked dry just to keep one kid vampire alive wasn't too enticing.  
  
Jou snorted in answer to her question. "I doubt it. Yami once told me vampires didn't get along with their own kind, unless they were family. Even then, it's rare. So unless this guy has really loyal cronies, he's probably gonna be alone."  
  
"True. . ."  
  
"Unnnh. . ."  
  
"Seto!"  
  
Seto blinked groggily. "Uh. . .hey. . ."  
  
"Hey Yami! Seto's awake!" Honda hollered.  
  
No response.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
*In another room*  
  
Yami crouched, staring at the boy in front of him while ignoring Honda's call. Yugi tried his best to ignore the other as he was trying to sleep, but it was quite hard under that piercing crimson gaze. Finally, the little vampire's patience wore out.  
  
"What?!" Yugi snapped. Normally, Yugi was a pretty mild guy for a vampire, of course only if he had the chance to socialize. Which wasn't much. And this wasn't exactly a normal situation.  
  
Yami continued to stare as if he hadn't heard Yugi's outburst. Which in fact he hadn't.  
  
A minute passed.  
  
Then two.  
  
Ten more.  
  
And Yugi's last shred of patience passed along with the time.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP IT?!!" He yelled.  
  
Only to realize Yami had completely ignored him *again* and resumed staring.  
  
Fed up, Yugi bared his miniscule fangs, hoping for *some* sort of reaction.  
  
Yami only chuckled , causing Yugi to twitch in annoyance. Not the reaction the little blood-sucker had wanted.  
  
"So you can yell after all. One wouldn't believe that after the amount of talking you did previously."  
  
Yugi just crossed his arms, now sitting up on the bed while subconsciously pouting. (KAWAIIIIII!!!!^_^)  
  
The taller boy raised an eyebrow in amusement. It wasn't everyday you get to see a vampire *pouting*.  
  
"Gomen, Yugi. I'm just really curious about how we. . .you know. Look so much alike."  
  
Yugi shrugged, still feeling a bit irked. He opened his mouth to reply, when the sound of shattering glass interrupted him. . .and the accompaniment of Anzu's scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there it was. Not really too proud of this chapter, but I still had fun writing this one. Still, I'll probably make a few edits someday. 


	6. Kidnapped

A/N: Okay, I'm pretty sure a whole lot of readers are more than a little pissed off at me, and I don't blame them since the last time I updated this was last summer. I don't really work on any of my serious (meaning, I take them seriously and work hard on them instead of mediocre efforts) fics during the school year, and I kind of lost motivation for writing for a LONG while. I'll try not to do the same thing for the upcoming school year.  
  
Okay, ff.net is acting all weird in uploading. . .it won't let me use certain characters to seperate the parts of the chapter i want to seperate! They even put a horizontal rule in their editing stages, but even THAT doesn't show up. So I'm gonna use ooooo instead; just to let you know ahead of time.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yami jumped up. "What was that?" He demanded to no one in particular.  
  
The two rushed out to see what the problem was.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Get away! Get away! GET AWAY!" Anzu shrieked at the vampire now standing in front of her, unaffected by the random objects she was chucking at him.  
  
'Damn! I don't have any garlic with me!' Anzu thought frantically as Honda and Jou screamed like little girls behind her, Seto scratching his head and yawning, still half asleep. Bakura, fortunately, was being of help and assisting Anzu in fending off the intruder. UNfortunately, the gentle albino wasn't the best at close combat.  
  
Seeing Bakura painfully crash into a wall, Anzu glanced at her useless teammates. "You idiots! Quit being cowards and help me!!" She screamed frustratingly, managing to glare at the vampire as well as her teammates at the same time. The others quickly scrambled to obey, rushing to get to their equipment in the next room. Or at least they tried to. . .Seto had groggily stumbled forward, managing to knock the other two down.  
  
'Where is Yami when you need him!' Anzu thought furiously, swiftly dodging an incoming punch.  
  
"He is here." The man's voice interrupted the girl's thoughts, slightly husky from his efforts in hitting the quick girl in front of him.  
  
"Who?" Anzu faked ignorance, inwardly grinning as she managed to slap the vampire's clammy face. The vampire growled, shaking off the hit as if it were nothing. "Do not mock me, girl! Yugi is here! Give him to me, and you and your friends will go unharmed!"  
  
"Fat chance, you bastard!" She yelled. "Kyaah!!" Anzu screamed as a clawed hand managed to scratch her arm. The vampire smirked, purposefully showing his gleaming fangs.  
  
"Very well, little girl. You and your worthless companions will die!" He reached out for Anzu's throat. . .  
  
. . .and promptly dropped to the ground, knocked out.  
  
"Uh. . .?"  
  
"Need any help, guys?" Yami asked cheerfully as if he were asking if they needed help washing the dishes. His fist was turning red, due to the hard blow dealt to the intruder.  
  
"Nice hit, Yami!" Jou crowed from his position on the ground. Anzu quickly rushed to the knocked out albino.  
  
"Ow, watch where you wave your arms!" Honda complained, attempting to untangle himself from the body heap. Seto, on the other hand, had fallen back asleep, not really helping any matters. "Lazy bastard. . ." Honda muttered.  
  
Yugi peeked from behind Yami's leg to glimpse the intruder's face. He gasped, instinctively backing away. "Sa. . .Sak. . ." He stuttered.  
  
"Who is he, Yugi?" Yami turned to the smaller boy. "He doesn't look like the vampire from before. . .Yugi?"  
  
Yugi was now trembling in fear, shaking his head, eyes shut tight. His wings, despite the sprain, protectively curled around the vampire's tiny frame, muffling his soft mumblings.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami brushed aside a wing and grabbed the vampire's shoulders, shaking him gently.  
  
"Well, whoever he is, seems like he's also after shorty here." Honda remarked the obvious.  
  
"Yugi, calm down." Yami said sternly. Surprisingly, Yugi obeyed, his muttering beginning to taper off.  
  
"Now, Yugi, we need to know who-"  
  
"Yami! Watch out!"  
  
The vampire hunter whirled around at Jou's screech, in time to see a fist in front of his face.  
  
Yugi seemed to scream in a different language as Yami crumpled to a heap.  
  
"Yugi." The now revived vampire grinned. "Time to make our leave! You won't get anywhere with that sprained wing of yours!" Large wings unfurled from his back.  
  
"Sakyaro!! Hanase! Gayro taci ne!" Yugi shrieked out as he was grabbed by the arm and lifted off the ground.  
  
Jou and Honda rushed to help, but the vampire just batted them away. He threw some sort of netting, effectively trapping Honda, Jou, Anzu, and the still unconscious Yami. "Humans. Not worth my time." Sakyaro smirked. "However. . ." He glanced at the sleeping figure of Seto. "A half vampire will be quite entertaining . . ." Shifting his gaze, the man's smirk widened as his eyes fell upon an unconscious Bakura. "Well, that's interesting." He murmured.  
  
As the group watched helplessly, the vampire swooped over and snatched up Seto to unceremoniously drape him across his broad shoulder. He then grabbed Bakura with his free hand and flew out the shattered window with Yugi still screaming in some odd language.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Kuso!" Jou punched the wall, ignoring the pain. The vampire's net had evaporated a while after he had flown off with his two captives.  
  
"Jou, calm down-"  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down when two of our friends, plus the one we were planning to protect, are gone?"  
  
Anzu sighed, clearly exasperated. Her worry for the kidnapped three wasn't helping either. "Jou, if I recall, you didn't even do anything to help! So if you want to help now, be quiet so we can think this through!!" She barked.  
  
"GUYS!" The two stopped glaring at each other to look at their leader. "Stop arguing. Jou, Anzu's right, we have to think this through. Anzu, yelling and screaming at each other won't get us anywhere."  
  
Both shot each other one last glare before muttering apologies.  
  
Yami winced as he fingered his head where the vampire had managed to hit him. Man, that was gonna leave a bump. "Okay, listen up. Our first priority is to get Seto, Bakura, and Yugi back. THEN we'll go after the vampires, okay? I want no hotheaded pursuits for revenge or anything like that. The safety of our friends come first."  
  
Honda interjected. "Yami, I think Seto and Bakura should come before Yugi. We barely know the guy, and I know we're trying to help him, but like you said, our friends come first. Seto and Bakura we've known longer."  
  
Yami gritted his teeth but nodded, knowing the brunette spoke the truth. But for some reason, it felt like he was betraying an important person by agreeing.  
  
"Okay, now that we've settled that, we need a way of tracking them down." Anzu spoke up.  
  
Jou's previously angry eyes lit up. "Bakura! He's always carrying his cell phone! And remember last month, he installed a tracking device because he became paranoid ever since that weird occurrence when a group of vampires suddenly attacked him." Jou frowned. "I wonder why though. . .that was a bit odd, now that I think about it. "  
  
Yami interrupted impatiently. "That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is we have something to work with. Anzu, didn't Bakura explain to you how we could track him?"  
  
The brunette nodded, pulling forth her own cell phone. "He installed the tracker in my phone because he was afraid these two-" Anzu shot a scornful glance at Jou and Honda, "-would either lose their phones or forget how to work the trackers."  
  
"Aww. . .that's harsh, Bakura!" The two boys yelled simultaneously. Nevertheless, the two joined Yami in leaning over Anzu's shoulder to watch her fingers rapidly fly over her phone, punching in passwords and codes.  
  
"There!" She cried in triumph. Immediately, the tiny screen flickered to reveal a grid, each little box representing one square kilometer. One blue dot indicated Anzu's position while a rapidly moving red dot indicated their friend's.  
  
"We have to hurry, guys. They're moving at a fast pace, and I don't know the range Bakura made for this."  
  
"Okay." Yami straightened, blood red eyes flashing in determination. "Let's go!"  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
A/N: As I mentioned before in my A/N in the beginning, I haven't updated this in a while. And I wrote this chapter without reading over what I've already written. Now, I still have the main plot down and everything, but the details of what I've done so far have been wiped from my memory--so if anyone spots a little something here that doesn't match or make sense, like maybe I wrote somewhere else that Yami's eyes were bright green instead of red, be sure to mention it so I can fix it!  
  
Review please. 


End file.
